


There's Doubt, but There's Hope

by SpaceBabyKeith



Series: Sheith Month 2018 Works [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Day 1, Dynamics, Keith is a bit... of a mess, M/M, NSFW, Post Season 6, Sheith Month 2018, Smut, Trust, the poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBabyKeith/pseuds/SpaceBabyKeith
Summary: I decided to do something a little... Interesting. Keith has this doubt that he can trust Shiro, but it is not entirely his fault since what he had gone through had been rather painful. He loves Shiro, he does, but there is still that part nagging at him. Shiro knows how to handle it.#SheithMonth2018 day 1: Dynamics // Trust





	There's Doubt, but There's Hope

**Author's Note:**

> GOD. I wish I was more prepared but I've been through the wringer as of late. ;; I love this though. Hhh. I am excited.

Keith knew he could trust Shiro, he knew it, but something was telling him that trust was merely nothing and he shouldn’t give into it. After years and years of being alone, having him leave him for a mission and not come back for a long time, he knew that trust cannot be given so quickly. He loved Shiro, surely, but love needed to be presented with a side of trust and he knew he couldn’t trust easily. Why did Shiro even love him when he was like this? Why did Shiro hold him and claim him as his when he didn’t even trust him properly? Not after everything has happened. Not after learning Shiro hadn’t been his all along, just another fake wanting to destroy everyone.  
  
Why couldn’t he trust easily?  
  
He found himself holding his knees up to his chest, sitting up on the bed, hearing the faint buzzing of flies around the small shack, sweat beading down his forehead, slipping down his cheek. It was an air-conditioned shack, and yet he still felt like he was a heated pool, drowning deep inside of it, gasping for air as if he couldn’t breathe. He could hear Shiro’s breathing, how deep yet soft it was to human ears, and how his own ears twitched when he heard it. He could smell him all the way from here, his musky, sweet smelling scent that always drove him mad. Shiro was his alpha. Shiro was his everything. Shiro was… Was his mate.  
  
It’s been what? Two weeks? They’ve been back on earth for such a long time that Keith had finally decided to give in and mate properly with Shiro, making him his mate for forever. Keith knew full well now that this was his body and this was his Shiro, but there was still something deep inside of him telling him that Shiro wasn’t his and that Shiro would never be his. Shiro would just leave him like everyone else, saying he was just trash this whole time and he knew a way to break their bond. There were always ways to break a bond that seemed like forever, and Keith didn’t want any of them used on him, or he would feel devastated and like he can’t go on anymore.  
  
“Keith…?”  
  
Raspy, deep, and it turned Keith’s attention. Shiro struggled to sit up, staring at him, his white hair a fluffy mess as he scratched the back of his head sleepily. He was confused, that was for sure, and Keith couldn’t help but feel bad that he had brought on this confusion and it made Keith think that maybe he should have just pretended he was sleeping this whole entire time. Now Keith couldn’t. Now he had to live with his choices, regretting every single one of them as he stared at Shiro and deep into his eyes in the moonlit room.  
  
“What’s wrong…?” Shiro shifted closer to Keith, wrapping his arm around his waist as he buried his face into his scent gland. He nuzzled into him, immediately soothing Keith but making him feel more alert as if he could strike him at any moment.  
  
“I’ve been having nightmares.”  
  
Shiro was shocked the moment Keith had said these words, staring up towards the male for a moment, tilting his head to the side. Why was Keith having nightmares and not telling him? Why was he having nightmares and not giving him all the details? Why did Keith not trust him enough to tell him these things until _now_? He wanted to say something along the lines that he was actually pretty hurt by his words, but he didn’t. Simply, he sat in silence and waited for Keith to say something to him, to admit something to him, and to show that he was sorry for not saying anything to Shiro. Nothing. Because he didn’t say a single thing to Shiro. He had just left him in the dark and wondering.  
  
“I’m sorry…” Keith let out shakily, tears sliding down his cheeks, making Shiro flinch and press him closer. “I don’t mean to seem like I don’t trust you, but ever since that fight… I had with something that wasn’t you, all I can think about is trust, and all I can think about is how I am not too willing to let you in. I hate that I’m not. I hate that I am selfish. I hate that I can’t think for one second about anyone but myself. I know I seem like a selfless person, but whenever I think selfishly, it immediately replaces anything selfless I’ve done and—”  
  
“Keith. You’re rambling.” Shiro pointed out, pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s cheek. “Listen, Keith…” He pressed another kiss to his cheek. “I know what happened nearly killed you—I know I nearly killed you—but we have to forget what happened. You have to trust me now because she’s not in my head anymore. I’m me. It’s me. It’s Takashi.” He then nuzzled his nose into his cheek. “I bonded with you for a reason. I trust you. I want you to trust me with all your heart because I’m never going anywhere, not anymore anyway…”  
  
Keith’s breath hitched once he heard these words, tears slipping down his eyes, making his whole chest tighten as his face was flushed. Shiro knew that Keith had a hard time believing a lot of things, but to have him believe him on this—on this love that he felt for him, on this trust that he had for him—that his life would be so much better. They would have nothing to worry about, nothing to think about, and Keith would be all his and nothing would ever stop him from making damn sure of that. Keith was his. Keith meant everything to him, even if that meant he meant his whole life itself. There was something about Keith that will always be a part of him and why would he want to let that go? Why would he want to let anyone else have Keith?  
  
Part of the reason why he even marked him: Shiro was possessive and wanted no one else touching what is his.  
  
While he trusted Keith with all his heart, he needed to be sure that Keith could trust him. He slid his lips down his cheek and to his neck, placing soft kisses on his neck, making Keith shiver and moan happily. Shiro gripped his side gently, pressing him even closer to his body. “I want you… To trust me, Keith…”  
  
And Keith realized that trust might be easier to come by than what he thought, at least with his mate. Shiro’s voice rung through his head, telling him that he could trust Shiro after all, and while it might not be fully easy to gain Keith’s full trust, he knew that Keith was nothing more than careful when giving something so… Genuine to a man who has been gone for such a long time without anyone knowing. He knew he had to be wary, to be careful, and there was nothing Shiro could do about it except give Keith reasons on why he could trust him with even his whole life.  
  
Shiro continued to attack his neck, sliding his tongue happily against his scent gland, giving his thigh a small squeeze, indicating that he would show Keith the many ways that he could trust him. He could trust him during sex, during any other time together, and even while they were away and couldn’t feel each other’s touch. Shiro wanted to show Keith the many ways, even if some would need to be explained and even if some would have to be taught at a different time. Keith could feel the love radiating off Shiro. He could smell the arousal thick in the air, and it only made Keith tremble in happiness, wanting to feel nothing more than his touch and his kisses and his loving.  
  
This was what Keith wanted. He wanted absolutely everything. He wanted his love and his happiness and… And everything. Maybe Keith did trust Shiro after all. Maybe Keith did feel this absolute trust deep inside of him, just he didn’t know it until he experienced it now. Maybe there was more to be taught here, but who could care less? Keith was going to get what he wanted out of everything, and all he needed to do was just trust Shiro with his whole entire life and his being.  
  
Keith rubbed his eyes slowly, letting out a gentle whisper of, “I love you. I trust you.”  
  
Shiro felt his pride swell, bubbling up as he happily bit down into Keith’s bare shoulder, pressing him into the bed with his body weight. He purred and nuzzled into Shiro a little, laughing at his sudden growing affection in… many places.  
  
“Shiro…” Keith mumbled and rubbed the back of his head. “Aren’t you tired?”  
  
“I’m never too tired to have you, Keith… Plus… We’re already naked and…”  
  
Keith started to laugh softly, ruffling up his hair a bit and then nodded his head. “Mm… Alright… I can’t resist you anyways.”  
  
Shiro sighed happily, moving to where he was full on top of Keith, on his knees so he could nudge the blanket off of their bodies. He pressed their cocks together, sliding up against his slowly, soft moans filling the air as the both of them bucked their hips into the movement. Keith was panting, grasping onto the sheets, even tugged at them gently, wanting to feel Shiro’s massive cock deep inside of him and filling him up until Keith was crying with pleasure. He loved it when Shiro was gentle with him just as much as he loved it when the other was rough with him and treated him in such a way that made him feel like Keith _should_ trust him, but he never did. He always ignored it and kept it to himself that he thought this way. He always made sure to ignore that feeling because what if it bit him in the ass?  
  
And yet now he was allowing Shiro to be in perfect control…  
  
“ _Takashi_ … Please…” Keith moaned, spreading his legs out, his slicked hole twitching with this want and desire for the other. He wanted the other to know that he absolutely needs him inside of him, this desire becoming too much for him to genuinely bear. He didn’t know what to do or what to say when it came to his situation, other than to beg and to whine, even kicked his legs to make sure his point got across.  
  
“You know I am already going to give it to you, baby, especially when you say my name…” Shiro grunted, rubbing the tip of his cock against the male’s slicked entrance, poking it in and out with a soft moan leaving him. He could feel the heat each and every time, and he knows that Keith can really feel it as well because he is writhing and whining underneath him, legs trying to wrap around Shiro’s waist. “You’re impatient and needy…”  
  
Keith nodded his head in response, gasping when he felt Shiro sliding his cock back inside of his body. This felt good… This felt too good. His back was arched in response to his cock pushing in inch by inch, face flushed, hands grasping at the sheets as tight as he could manage to. He then grunted when finally he felt the other settled all the way inside of him, eyes sliding shut as Keith pressed up against him a little bit more to see if he could feel even the slightest bit more inside of his body. He was greedy and needy for more, but he was trying to calm down, so the other didn’t get annoyed with him. He knew he should trust Shiro on this, so he was keeping his mouth shut and not saying a single thing.  
  
And finally, Shiro began to move his hips nice and slow, rocking to where he was half out and then pushed back inside. He gripped Keith’s hip with his one hand, holding him steady with his one hand. Keith flinched when he realized he wouldn’t be able to feel two hands from Shiro for a while now while they worked on something for him, but what he could he do? He couldn’t let the guilt overtake him and control him. He had to make sure he was giving into the pleasure, hips rocking slowly into his movements, but not as much as he wants them to since the other seemed to be holding him in place for a reason. He could feel Shiro sliding a little bit out more and more as the time kept on, causing Keith to whine and moan for more.  
  
And Shiro gave him more. He slid almost all the way out before slamming his cock back into Keith’s body, grunting when he could feel himself suddenly sheathed in heat and could feel Keith’s juices splash around him. Keith was soaking wet, it seems, and Shiro was sliding in and out with such ease that he couldn’t understand it for a moment. He was not expecting Keith to be this wet, but he was not going to complain about it either. He continued to repeat the action, fucking into Keith with reckless abandon, practically fucking his back into the mattress.  
  
Shiro loved seeing Keith’s face when he was being fucked like this. He loved seeing the face Keith makes when he moans out loudly for Shiro, and he loved how his head was tilted back so he could see his throat, yet Keith’s eyes were still on Shiro as always. Shiro moved in closer to press kisses to his neck and to suck marks onto them, wanting to make sure everyone knows that Keith is claimed by him and only him. He tried to make it so Keith walked funny the next time with his senseless fucking. So, he fucked into him harder, causing Keith to moan out louder and cry out in pleasure when the other began to abuse his prostate. Over and over again Shiro rammed into him, the bed creaking and shaking with their moments, mouth flying with moans and cries of pleasure.  
  
Shiro could feel his knot swelling and could feel the heat in his abdomen rising.  
  
“Keith… I’m going to…”  
  
“Me too…! Takashi!” Keith cried out louder this time, legs spread out as wide as he could manage them as he fucked himself onto Shiro’s cock while Shiro fucked into him as hard and as fast as he could manage to. He continued to rock his hips until finally he cried out and came, tightening incredibly around Shiro’s cock. “Agh!”  
  
“Sh-!”  
  
Shiro rammed himself in one more time, knot popping fully and buried inside of the tight heat, wave after wave of cum shooting deep inside of Keith. Keith could trust him enough to knot him, he could trust him enough in general. He knew that every time they fucked that they were risking something great. While birth control now was far more significant than what it had been ages ago, there was still this lingering fear that Shiro could never shake, but he didn’t mind if Keith did end up getting… knocked up. He wouldn’t mind starting a family with Keith, but right now he couldn’t think about that. They had a lot more on their mind to think about.  
  
“Shiro… Haa…” Keith moaned when finally Shiro’s cock stopped twitching inside of him, both of Keith’s arms wrapping around Shiro and then pulled him down. “I love you so much…” He whispered to him, burying his face in his shoulder. “And I should trust you. I’ll work on it… More…”  
  
Shiro smiled at this, moving to where he was on his side so he could rub Keith’s back. He then nodded his head. “You should… I love you, too…” And then he pressed a kiss to his forehead, falling asleep with Keith tucked around his arm and Keith’s arms wrapped tightly around Shiro.

 

* * *

  
  
“YOU TWO SHOULD BE A LITTLE QUIETER WHEN YOU DO IT!” Lance screamed at the both of them, pressing his hands to his cheek. “We are stationed close by to your shack so we don’t get separated, doesn’t mean we can’t HEAR YOU!”  
  
“Uh, blame Shiro.” Keith held his hands up. “He was the one who wanted to have sex.”  
  
“Ke-KEITH!” Shiro widened his eyes. “I thought I could trust you!”  
  
Keith started laughing and buried his face into the other’s chest. “Sorry, sorry. Love you…”  
  
Shiro rolled his eyes and tugged at his hair playfully. “Love you, too.”


End file.
